In general, various electronic devices have been produced through the development of electronic communication technology, and design together with convenience of operation is often emphasized in such electronic devices. In accordance with this development, it may be emphasized that the input device, which is represented by a keyboard or a key pad, is diversified across many technologies.
The input device may be used in a variety of display systems configured to provide information to a user e.g. a mobile terminal, a lap-top, a smart phone, a smart pad, and a smart TV, etc. In accordance with the development of the electronic device, a method to input a command signal by using a touch may be used rather than an input method by using an operation key, and a dial, etc.
A touch input device may be a kind of an input device configured to compose an interface between communication equipment by using a variety of display devices, and a user, and may allow the interface between communication equipment and the user to be performed when a user directly touches or approaches a touch pad or a touch screen by using an input tool such as a finger or a touch pen.
Since the touch input device is easily used by all ages through a simple contact to an input tool, such as a finger or a touch pen, the touch input device may be used in various devices, such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and mobile phone, and in various field, such as banks, government offices, tourism and traffic guidance.
In recent years, there has been an effort to apply the touch input device to health-medical related products and a vehicle. The utilization of the touch panel has increased since the touch panel is used together with the touch screen or the touch panel is independently used in the display system. In addition, a function of inputting a gesture by using a touch has been developed beyond a function of moving a point by using a touch.
As for a touch input device configured to input a gesture, the effort has been continued to improve the recognition rate of the gesture as well as improving a user's convenience.